It's a secret
by AsaEisblume
Summary: Sometimes, it's just too late to tell someone that you love them. A short Levi x Petra fanfic.


PART 1

It was the night before the expedition. Although no one seemed to show it in their faces, the whole headquarters were encapsulated by anxiety that radiates and bounces off the whole building. A dark haired man sat alone in the empty meeting room sipped his coffee, clearly oblivious to the anxious atmosphere engulfing the entire headquarters.

The huge wooden oak doors to the meeting room creaked open slowly to reveal a ginger girl, one of her hands wrapped around the doorknob, giving out a bite mark that was clearly bitten deep enough to show. Her eyes widened a fraction when their eyes met and she muttered an apology under her breath.

"What is it?" the dark-haired man asked.

It was obvious to anyone that his presence would always render her flustered although she tries hard to hide it. Her hand is still on the doorknob, not sure if she should leave or not. "Sir, I…I wanted to come here to calm down but..."

"It's alright. You can come in."

Her lips formed the most sincere smile at his invitation. He set down his mug and tipped his head at the seat in front of him. She nodded and scrambled towards the seat, almost too nervously. She tucked her hair under her ear unconsciously and sat down in front of the Captain.

"How are you feeling?" Levi crossed his arms over his chest, a habit of him whenever he is thinking.

Petra hesitated before answering, she knows the Captain will worry over her if she speaks her true feelings too much and dare not bother him with it. "I'm fine...mostly." that was a lie. Anyone with a right mind would be scared for tomorrow's expedition even with years of experience. The death of her comrades in the bloody battlefield and their last cries would scare anyone to ever set foot outside the walls. They still haunt her in her nightmares. Her mind keeps whirling on the expedition, will she make through it this time like the times she barely able to pull through? She has been taking night walks around the headquarters, trying to rid of her pessimist thinking but nothing seemed to be able to calm her down.

"It's tomorrow... the expedition. I'm counting on you to watch over Eren. He seems to trust you the most."

Petra shook her head. "That's not true. He looks up to you and trusts you the most, Captain. We couldn't stop him if he were to transform..." she looks down on her laced fingers. He continued to stare at her impassively which wrecks her nerve even more.

He reached over the table and offered his hand, palms up. She stared fixedly at his hand, it looked rough with all the years he spent slaying titans. She always admired his handiwork, unceasingly killing the titans without leaving a blood spot on his travelling hood, not that it mattered anyway, the blood splattered will eventually fade away. Ever since she's young she has been watching Levi, the Captain of the Scouting Legion. He was her one and only Captain. That was what she wrote to his father in her letters every time, once she even wrote that she would devote her life to him. Her eyes travelled from his hand to his eyes quizzically. "Give me your hand Petra, the one with the bite mark."

She doubtfully placed her hand on his palm, feeling the warmth of his hand transferring to her cold hand by just one touch. He cupped her tiny hand with both of his hand and examined the bite mark. His fingers traced the bite mark softly and caressed the wound. He whispered something incoherently and shook his head. "Does it hurt? Why didn't you bandage it?"

Petra flashed a weak smile. "I don't want to. This is a punishment for not trusting Eren and I really regretted it. It's alright, I can handle it." She hoped that was enough to convince him, it really doesn't hurt, well not anymore.

Levi visibly nodded and pulled away his hand from hers. "You are very strong, Petra." A hint of a smile touched his lips. It's been a long time since she have seen him smile, she felt obliged to receive a smile from him.

"You only choose the best, Captain. I am only holding on for the sake of humanity" She self-consciously rubs the bite mark. "My father used to tell me that I should grow up like a proper woman, live a proper life and have a happy family and I would agree to his wishes. But on one fateful day, my resolution changed."

Levi nodded at her, giving her permission to continue. "What happened that changed your mind?"

She shook her head from side to side and placed her index finger on her lips "It's a secret". She stretched her hand out in front of her dramatically and looked through the gap at Levi's stoic expression. "After all of this is over, I want to request a long break and visit the sea. Sometimes I think the sea is calling me although I have never seen it before. I want to feel the sea". At the last word she clenched her fist into a ball and flashed a faint smile at him.

"Then if I come with you, would you let me in your secret?" Petra knitted her eyebrows at him; the Captain is usually so emotionless. He never seemed to look like he cared but deep down he does, more than anyone but it still shocked her that he would say such a thing.

"Maybe, that would be great". She fidgeted in her seat but inside her mental self was dancing and jumping ecstatically.

Levi gazed at her face longingly. He liked the way Petra brought herself up, the way that she could always find something good in every dark corner. She also has that headstrong resolution and confidence that eventually won a special spot inside his heart. Petra was the one that kept the Special Operation Squad strong and steady.

"Well, you better get some sleep. I want you with full health and good fatigue tomorrow."

"Sir, yes sir!" she stood up abruptly and almost tipped the chair over.

That night, she had a peaceful sleep completely devoid of any nightmares. A dark haired man was calling her name gently, stretching his fingers out for her to take it, bringing her to the brilliant cerulean sea.

* * *

PART 2

The female titan has lost both of her eyes.

Gunter is dead.

She regenerates one eye, that eye looking straight at Petra.

Eld is dead.

Petra fell towards the ground, immobile after the shock that the female titan was able to kill Eld, shocked that she was able to fast forward her regeneration to one of her eyes. She adjusted her gear and glide through the air again. She could hear Olou shouting at her, urging her, pushing her. "We need to regroup, Petra!"

The female titan is chasing after her. _You're next._

She sliced through the air with her Manuever Gear with the fastest velocity she can, but it wasn't fast enough. The female titan is gaining speed towards her. The ground shook at each step she took. In a matter of seconds she was already a few feet behind her. Close enough to trample her.

_ Hey Levi, I'll let you know my secret now. _

_ It's you. You were the one who changed my mind when I first saw you slay that titan. _

_ You were so cool._

The Female Titan's foot was just above her. Time slows down as the titan brought her foot down. She closed her eyes as the Titan's foot connected with her back.

_ You'll always be my Captain._

The blow sent her smashing on a tree trunk, crushing every bone inside of her. Blood splattered everywhere. The pain was excruciating. Her mind goes black.

_ I love you. _

* * *

PART 3

The first thing he noticed once he reached the sea was the cry of seagulls and the wind.

He was granted permission for a day off today so he decided to go to the sea. Eren and the rest of the squad have gone there at least once. He would refuse their invitation every time.

But today was different. He finally brought up his courage to visit this 'sea' everyone so badly wishes to go, _including her._ He sat down on the seashore, ignoring the sand that would stick onto his beach shorts if he sits.

The sea has a crisp salty smell that relaxed him. The wind blew on his well kept hair. He closed his eyes and stretched out his hand towards the waves, feeling the wind blew between his fingers. He let nature resonate in him.

_ Petra._ He could feel it. The wind gain speed and swirled around him. He could feel the soft strands of hair tickling the back of his neck, the arms wrapped around him from behind, a faint sigh reached his ears.

_ Please tell me your secret, Petra._

* * *

Okay that's my first fan fiction ever. Hope you like it! :)


End file.
